To Love Or To Hate
by tellmeifyou
Summary: Jake get the teacher to pair him and Miley together. When he finds out about Miley's mom will Miley's feelings for him change from hate to love? Rated T for a few bad words. Please review I don't get ANY! So please review tell me what I'm doing wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Miley's P.O.V.

"I can't believe I have _all_ my classes with him! This _sucks_!" I said with a slightly raised tone at least raised enough for Jake to hear me. I began hitting my head on a locker, enough to make noise but not enough to hurt.

"Oh come on you so like him!" Lilly said. I glared at her.

"Are you kidding?! Ever since he got here he's been an egotistical jerk! I'm tired of it, and now I'm stuck with him in _every_ class." I said almost loud enough to be a shout.

"He's not _that_ bad." Lily tried to convince me.

"Hello he and Tony the janitor took my locker away and now I'm stuck having to keep my stuff in the janitor's closet!"

I was so busy ranting I didn't notice Jake walk up"Hey Miley, do you want to share a locker with me since you know it's big enough, and I feel bad about taking away your locker." Jake said.

"No. As much as I want a locker, I do not want to share a locker with _you_." I said it came out meaner than I wanted it to but he had an ego the size of a Russia so it didn't really matter.

"Suit yourself." He said.

It was 3rd period so I had drama I was half way there when ego boy suddenly appeared next to me. I jumped.

"Woah! You scared me half to death!" I said extremely annoyed.

"Sorry." He said as we walked into the drama room.

"I was wondering," he said, "Do you want to come over to my house to practice for the project?".

"What project?" I said confused.

Mr. Correli interrupted before he could answer me.

"Ok, we will be doing Romeo and Juliet this semester I will give you partners." He said.

Suddenly I knew what Jake did and I glared at him and he just smiled.

I couldn't believe Jake got a teacher to put him with me for this project...but it got worse. We had to do the kissing scene.

"WHAT?!" I screamed when I found out my partner and scene which caused everyone to stare at me. Jake just smiled again and put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Do you have a problem with that Miley?" the teacher asked.

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "No, no problem at all." Then the glaring started again.

Jake's P.O.V.

I could tell Miley was pissed at me so I talked to her friend Lily to ask her how to get her not to hate me.

"Hey Lily." I said.

"Sup Jake Sup." She said back.

"Why does Miley hate me?" I asked her.

"Normally I would take your side but seriously you got a teacher to place you with her. That's kind of stalkery and also she thinks your ego is the size of Russia." Lily said being completely honest.

"How do I get her not to hate me?" I asked.

"I think you're gonna have to figure that one out on your own she said. It wasn't helpful at all but at least I knew _why_ she hated me.

Miley's P.O.V.

At the end of the day I was at my locker dying to leave school when ego boy walked up to me again.

"Hey Miles." He said.

"You have no right to use my nickname." I said still pissed at him.

"All right fine, Miley, you wanna come over to my place today we could work on our lines and stuff." He said I think he could tell I was about to say no because after he said, "Come on, it'll just be for like a half hour _and_ we'll get a good grade." He smiled a genuine smile.

"Fine. Just let me get my stuff." I said sternly but I could see him grinning out of the corner of my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Still Miley P.O.V.

So..." he said as we walked to his house since it was only a few blocks away.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just trying to make conversation." He said.

"Well, just know that no matter how hard you try I will never talk to you with pleasure." I said sharply.

"As long as you still talk to me I don't mind." He said, it was sweet but mean in a way too. I just rolled my eyes.

When we arrived at his house I wasn't surprised that it was huge.

"Jake!" I heard a tiny voice scream as I walked in. I soon found out that this was his little sister.

"Hey Anna!" he said as she jumped into his and he lifted her into the air.

Once Anna was on the ground again she tugged on the bottom of Jake's jacket, "Who's that?" she said still tugging.

"This is Miley, Miley this is my little sister Anna." He said he was so sweet to his little sister it was cute.

"Hi. How old are you?" I asked her. She replied happily, "I'm five." She even held up her fingers it was _so _cute.

Jake's P.O.V.

"I remember being five, good times." She said Anna, I could tell took an instant liking to Miley kind of like I did. My mom soon walked in she apparently was in the kitchen. Miley looked up from Annie when she walked in.

"Jake, who's this?" my mom said referring to Miley.

"Oh, um, this is Miley." I said.

"Ah so this is the Miley I've heard so much about." I felt my cheek heating up and before Miley even replied I said, "Mom!".

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ryan." Miley said sweetly sticking her hand out and mom shook it.

"You too." She said.

"Ok let's go and rehearse before you say anything else embarrassing about me." I said putting my hand on Miley's shoulder and lightly pushing her forward.

"But Jakey you said you would play tea party with me." Anna whined, well there goes the not embarrassing me thing.

Miley stepped in, "How about we all play tea party and then we can rehearse in a bit." She said, wow she's even good with kids... what can't she do?

"Yay!" Anna shrieked.

"You don't have to." I said to Miley.

"It's fine." She said and for the first time ever she smiled at me.

Still Jake's P.O.V.

We were out on the deck "playing tea party" when Miley asked, "So Anna when's your Birthday?" it was kind of random but Anna quickly replied, "April 18th!". Miley smiled and said "I'll have to remember that.". I jumped in after that, "_I_ can't forget because _someone_ has a countdown on the refrigerator." Miley laughed, I like her laugh.

"I think we should go rehearse now." I said.

"But Jake!" Anna complained.

"Sorry Anna, I'd prefer not to flunk 9th grade." I said

When we all walked in the door from the porch my mom greeted us.

"Miley, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked. I was secretly praying she would say yes and when she did I couldn't help but smile.

Miley's P.O.V.

I saw Jake's smile when I said yes even though he was trying to hide it. He was actually being kind of sweet he was so cute with his little sister. 'No Miley you don't like him.. You can't.' My thoughts were interrupted by Jake asking if I wanted to rehearse. I of course said yes since that's what I was here for anyway. He led me up the stairs to his room where we rehearsed for a little while until his mom called us down for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake's P.O.V.

"Jake, can you get Anna to come down to dinner?" Mom said as I walked down the stairs.

"Couldn't you have said that when I was still upstairs?" I said sarcastically.

"Sweetie, just go get her, she's in her room." She said.

Miley jumped in here, "I'll come with you I haven't seen a 5 year olds room in forever."

"You don't have to." I said fast.

"It's no problem." She said, she was actually being _nice_ to me.

Still Jake's P.O.V.

At dinner mom was being her usual talkative annoying self asking Miley questions, although a few of them were good to know.

"When did you move to Malibu?" she asked.

"Just a few years ago." She answered. But there was one that had me so embarrassed and heart broken, "Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Two days ago I did...but he cheated on me." I could see tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought that up." Mom replied quickly after.

"It's not your fault." She said but tears were still brimming her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not trying to be rude but I think I'm just gonna go." Miley said.

"Of Course of course sweetie, it's fine." Mom said trying to be comforting. Miley just ran out the front door though.

I stared at my food but after I saw Miles was gone I started yelling, "Mom! How could you do that? Now she's gonna hate me!" I was so pissed.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know." Mom said but I just stormed upstairs. Soon enough Anna came through the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I said, still mad.

"Sorry Jakey. Mommy told me to ask if you want her to come over tomorrow?" she said.

"Tell her yes and also tell her not to talk." I snapped back


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miley's P.O.V.

I saw Jake walking up to me the next day as I was getting my stuff for English.

"Hey." He said but I didn't answer.

"Look I'm really sorry about yesterday." He said.

"It's ok." I said back not really meaning it and I guess he could tell.

"No it's not, and I really am sorry." He said as we walked toward English.

"It's ok." I said meaning it this time. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm not trying to nosy and annoying but who was he?" he asked.

"His name was Jess, Jesse Bartley." (a.n. Made up name.) I said kind of upset.

"I'm really sorry. But he's not worth it, if you want I'll kick his ass." He said kind of protectively.

"I'm good." I said laughing.

"That locker deal still good if you want it." He said and this time I said, "Actually, yes.".

Still Miley's P.O.V.

In English we were allowed to work on the project which for us meant acting.

"I know we're supposed to be acting and all but I was wondering if you would come over again today?" he asked, he had a hopeful look on his face.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Come on I promise I won't be an ass and I'll get my family to shut up." He said.

"Nah, I embarrassed myself by running away, I think I'll stay clear for awhile." I said.

"That's fine I guess. But I just want you to know that you didn't embarrass yourself, I can't blame you for being upset." He said.

"Thanks." I said and I actually felt good around him for once.

Jake's P.O.V.

After school I walked home as soon as the bell rang and I got my stuff. When I walked home I decided to call Hannah.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey It's Jake." I answered.

"Oh, hey Jake, what's up." She asked

"I just need more advise." I said.

"Spill." She said, she's really nice about stuff she acts like a normal person not a stuck up celebrity.

"Well it's about Miley again. You see the other day she came over to my house to work on a project and she ate dinner with us but about halfway through my mom asked her if she had a boyfriend and then she said that she did but he cheated on her." I said

"So what's the question?" she asked.  
"I just want to know how I could make her feel better and come over again so my stupid family can apologize." I said.

"Maybe you should go to her house try to comfort her you know. Like tell her that anyone who cheats on a girl like you is an idiot because you're so great or something like that. All she needs to know is someone likes her for who she is." She answered.

"That's good advise. Thanks Hannah! I owe you." I said and hung up.

Still Jake's P.O.V.

Normally her friends Lily and Oliver hang out on the beach so I went there because they obviously know her address unlike me.

I went to Rico's Surf Shack where they hang out sometimes.

"Hey, what can I get you?" the guy asked then he realized who I was.

"Wait, you're the guy my sister always complains about!" he said laughing.

"Who's your sister?" I asked even though I knew darn well it was Miley because no one else who knew me would complain.

"Miley, Miley Stewart." He said.

"Hey I'm Jake." I said and shook his hand.

"Can I get you anything it's on the house considering you gave me some free time." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You annoy my sister therefore I don't have to." He said.

"I'm trying to get her to stop hating me but she's impossible." I said.

"Well good luck with that. She's the most stubborn person I know." He said.

"Hey, I never caught your name." I said.

"Jackson." He replied.

"Oh, can I have your address? I know it sounds weird but I need to apologize to Miles." I said.

"She granted you access to her nickname? That's big!" he said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"No wonder she wouldn't let me call her that." I muttered.

"Why is it so big?" I asked Jackson.

"Because her one of the many boyfriends that have either broken up with her or cheated on her called her that so now she's got this whole thing where she has to trust the person. Crazy, I know." He said.

"She's had more than one boyfriend cheat on her?" I asked.

"Four to be exact." He said and my mouth dropped, now I realize why she hates me and pretty much all guys except Oliver.

"So can I have your address?" I said after getting over my state of shock.

"I'm off in ten. I'll take you there." He said.

"Ok." I muttered "Bastards" under my breath.

"You better not be talking about me." Jackson said.

"Oh, I'm not I'm talking about the four guys that would have the nerve to cheat on her." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I've been pretty protective after this last one you know? He seemed like a great guy but he wasn't." He said.

"So why aren't you getting mad at me." I asked confused.

"Because you don't seem like the kind of guy she'd date, no offense or anything." Jackson said.

"I know she's pointed that out many times." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I asked her to the dance, no, to the movies, no, to dinner, no. She won't go with me anywhere." I said.

But all he could say was, "Can you blame her? She's had her heart broken too many times." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miley's P.O.V.

I had been working on a song about Jess here's how it goes:

_I'm walking down the street pretending you didn't cheat_

_But we both know deep down that this is the end_

_You say why can't we just be friends_

_I'll tell you why_

_Because I feel as if I'm gonna die_

_And all you can say is goodbye_

_You can't lie your way outa this one_

_No one can dry my eyes_

_No not this time_

_So think of this set of rhymes before you cheat_

"It's nice." I heard a voice say. I turned quickly. Jake Ryan.

"How did you know where my house is?" I asked.

"Jackson." He said. I was so confused.

"How the hell do you know Jackson?" I asked still confused.

"Saw him at Rico's." He said.

"Ok then." I said rolling my eyes and getting back to my songbook.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's nothing." I answered.

"I'm not _that_ dumb." He said.

"Fine, it's songs. I write songs. Happy? Good. Now get out of my house."

"Not so fast." he said.

"Oh great, there's more." I said sarcastically.

"I'll leave when you promise to come over to my house to practice." He said.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"Maybe. Where do you keep sleeping bags?" he asked joking around.

"That's it out of my room!" I said trying to push him out of the room but he wouldn't budge.

"If you don't promise I'll make the deal even worse." He said.

"How is that possible." I asked.

"I'll carry you to my house than throw you in the pool!"

"I swear if you did that I would murder you." I said annoyed.

"Fine. At least I'd have fun before my death." He said.

"You suck." I said finding that he was dead serious.

"Bring your bathing suit tomorrow then." He said.

I was so mad at that moment.

Jake's P.O.V.

This was going to be an interesting day. After school I was waiting by our locker for her to come over. She was walking toward me looking hot as usual.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I swear Jake Ryan I refuse to go to your house and don't you dare try to make me." She said.

"Suit yourself." I said picking her up.

"Put me down." She shouted, I just laughed. I could see Lily and Oliver laughing hysterically by the other set of lockers.

When we got out to the limo she was still screaming hysterically. We got in the driver took off immediately so she couldn't get out. When the car stopped I pulled her out of the car and dragged her into the house.

"Let go of me!" she said still screaming.

"Ok I would get into your bathing suit unless you want to wear my clothes because yours will be soaked." I said, I knew I shouldn't be doing this because it would make her hate me more but I couldn't help but want to.

"You are going to pay for this Jake Ryan." She said glaring at me.

When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing a pink, white, and brown bikini, I was staring at her but I don't think she noticed.

Miley's P.O.V.

"Ready?" Jake asked. I was so mad at him. I was actually starting to think he wasn't that bad until this but this has changed it all.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I snapped. He threw me into their huge pool. It was nice and warm at least. When I came back up soaked I said, "Ok as I said Jake, _you will pay_." I chased him until I got close enough to push him in but he grabbed me and pulled me in with him. We just stared at each other for a second or two and then I splashed him.

"Hey!" he said and splashed back. Then I said suddenly, "Please tell me you have towels out here." He gave me a smile that meant he didn't.

"_Oh my god Jake Ryan_! You are an idiot!" I screamed.

"I was kidding! God!" he said and laughed.

"That was so not funny!" I said and splashed him again. If someone were watching without hearing the yelling they probably would have thought we were a couple, from the way Jake was looking at me but I would never in a million years ever go out with that egotistic blackmailing zombie slayer!

Jake's P.O.V.

It was pretty funny to watch Miley's reaction to the towel thing even though we had towels I just thought it would be funny to watch. She was pretty mad though which made me feel a little guilty. When she was done drying off we went inside.

"I'm gonna go change because _someone _pushed me in the pool, just make yourself at home." I said.

"Hey, at least you didn't get thrown in the pool!" she snapped back.

When I went up stairs to change I made an extra effort to look decent. I wore dark blue jeans and a blue T-shirt with writing on it. When I got downstairs I saw Miley sitting on the couch writing something down in a notebook.

"I'll take that." I said snatching it from her. She jumped up and tried to get it from me but since I was taller she couldn't.

"Come on whatever it say it can't be _that_ bad." I said.

"Yes it can, now give it!" she said but I held it above my head.

I read the first few lines, it sounded like it was probably one of her songs. When I tried to continue she snatched it. When I turned she look really upset.

"I'm sorry ok?" I asked feeling bad suddenly.

"Whatever." She said and started walking away but I grabbed her arm.

"Come on I said I was sorry." She turned.

"What makes you think a simple sorry can make up for touch _my_ stuff." She snapped.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you push me into the pool?" I asked looking for a smile, there it was.

"Yes, actually." She said.

"Fine. I'm only doing this so you'll forgive me but I am changing into a swim suit this time." I said.

"I'm waiting." She said and I went upstairs to change once again

When I got downstairs I saw she had her swimsuit on.

"Why do you still have your swimsuit on?" I asked.

"Because knowing you, you would pull me in with you." She said.

"True." I said coming up behind her and putting my arms around her waist.

"Hands off." She said with the attitude that made me fall in love with her. 'Did I just say love? I guess I did. There I said it I love Miley Stewart. Good I've admitted it to myself now I just have to do the same to her.'

Still Jake's P.O.V.

"Is this the only way you'll forgive me?" I asked her not wanting to get pushed into the pool. She nodded and pushed me in.

"Ok you've had your fun now it's my turn!" I said.

"Don't you dare pull me..." she was cut off by me pulling her in.

"You suck!" she said.

"Yeah I do." I said and leaned in to kiss her and surprisingly she wasn't getting mad but right when my lips were about to collide with hers I heard the French doors open I turned to see Anna laughing.

"Anna I swear!" I said mad that she had interrupted the only chance I'll probably ever get to kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Miley's P.O.V.

The next day was awkward. I was at our locker getting ready for the day when Jake came up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back.

"Come over today after school." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have something I need to give you." He said and walked away.

Jackson's P.O.V.

"Hey Lily." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey. Is Miley here?" she asked.

"Nah, she's at Jake's. But you can stay and wait for her she probably won't be long." I said.

"She's been spending a lot of time at Jake's." She said.

"I know. They almost kissed in his pool but then his little sister came in." I said laughing.

"How do you know this?" she asked. She was getting suspicious.

"If you must know I read her diary." I said.

"Are you kidding?!" she asked laughing herself this time.

"No. Dead serious." I said, I knew I was admitting too much but I couldn't help it I really liked Lily.

"Did she say if she liked him or not?" she asked.

"It said she was mad at him so he let her push him into the pool but then he dragged her in with her and then they almost kissed." I said.

"Aww that's so romantic." She said.

"Having your little sister walk in on you is _not_ romantic. _Trust_ me!" I said.

Jake's P.O.V.

After school I drove home hoping that Miley would actually come. When I got home I changed into board shorts which you could swim in if needed and a band tee. When I heard the doorbell ring I perked up. I opened the door and there she was looking gorgeous.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"So... what did you want me to come here for?" she asked.

"Oh, right, come on in." I said, she followed me. I walked outside.

"If you want to throw me in the pool again I'm not interested." She said.

"It's not that." I said.

"Then what is it?" she asked. Her curly brown hair flowed in the wind.

"I wanted to, to work on our project." I said making it up as I went.

"Yeah, ok." She said.

"So you want a soda or something?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure. Do you have coke?" she said.

"Yup, here." I said giving it to her. She took a small sip then looked at me.

Miley's P.O.V.

"Ok I think we know our lines." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Do you want to stay watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"I promised Lily I'd call her when I got home so I probably should go." I said, he looked disappointed.

"Ok bye." I said.

"Bye." He said after I was already out the door.

Still Miley's P.O.V.

When I got home I saw Jackson making out with some girl it took me a second to realize it was Lily!

"Lily?!?" I screamed. They broke apart.

"Look Miles I meant to tell you that I liked her, but I just couldn't get it out and then she came here looking for you and well here we are." Jackson said.

"It's ok you don't have to explain it was just a shock thing." I said, "Continue.".

"Should I check on her?" Lily asked Jackson and for once he answered correctly "Give her some time.".


	7. Chapter 7

I'm posting this because the one before it was short

Chapter 7

Jake's P.O.V.

The next Miley went back to hating me since the project was over. But I still liked her, I couldn't help it. I passed a note to her it read:

_hey Miley_

_  
Do you want to go to Rico's after school?_

_-Jake_

I threw it to her, she ignored it, but Mrs. Kunkle didn't.

"I don't accept note passing in my class!" she yelled then picked it up and read it.

"Well Ms. Stewart and Mr. Ryan you will be having detention for two hours after school so you better cancel your plans." She screamed.

"But I wasn't even the one doing it! I ignored it." Miley said protecting herself. I jumped in here, "Yeah don't give her detention just give it to me." I said.

"No you will both be in detention after school two hours!" she said

_Riiinnnggg_

Thank god that class was over. When everyone had filed out of the room except for Miley I tried to apologize.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about detention." I told her.

"I had to stay after anyway I have to make up some math homework." She said.

"Oh, ok" I said feeling not as guilty.

I was watching her do her math homework and saw she had some wrong.

"Stewart, Ryan, I'm going to the faculty room for a meeting don't move." Ms. Kunkle said. Once she left the room I got up and walked over to Miley. I put my hands around her waist.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You." I answered.

"You are so lame." She said.

"That's true but I do know that 1. And 2. Are wrong." I said.

"Fine. Is that right?" she asked fixing the problems.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok good. Now leave." She snapped.

"Fine just come to my house for a party tonight ok?" I asked.

"Whatever." She replied.

Miley's P.O.V.

When I got home I immediately started getting ready for the party. I chose some things from the Hannah Closet. I picked out a jean mini and a red low V neck sweater from American Eagle with a black tank underneath. I curled my hair but made them loose. Then picked out some red high healed strappy sandals.

Lily got Jackson to drive us because they're going out now.

"Thanks for the ride Jackson." She said all flirty.

"No problem." He said flirting back.

"Ok can we stop this yuck fest and go into the party?" I asked and pulled Lily out of the car. The party was huge. There were people dancing everywhere and the music was blaring. Soon enough Lily went off to get some food and I was stuck out on the patio trying to get away from the loud music.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice say, it was Jake.

"Hey." I said back.

"So, why are you out here? Don't you want to actually come to the party." He said.

"I could say the same to you." I said.

"I figured you didn't come and then I saw Lily so obviously you were here so I got worried." He said and I laughed.

"Why would you be worried?" I asked.

"Because, I care about you." He said.

"Whatever." I said.

"What wrong?" he asked as if he actually cared.

"This is the day my mom died a few years ago." I said with tears in my eyes but I was holding them back.

"Oh I'm really sorry." He said. But I didn't answer I was too busy trying to hold back my tears.  
"Just cry. I won't make fun of you. It's good to let it out." He said.

"Thanks." I said and started to sob. He held me and actually comforted me when he could be at his party having fun. After a few minutes of me crying my eyes out I said, "You can go in you should be having fun." He replied, "I'm not just going to leave you here crying.".

"Thanks that's really sweet." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Jake's P.O.V.

Miley went home around 1 o'clock she was really upset about her mom so she left a little early. It felt good being the one to hold her until she felt better.

Still Jake's P.O.V.

The next day I was the first one at our locker for once. I saw her walking toward the locker but when she saw me she turned around. I quickly went up and took her arm.

"Where you going?" I asked. She just stood there.

"Are you ok?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little embarrassed." She said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Hello, you had to deal with me crying. So I'm really sorry that you basically missed out on your party." She said.

"It's ok, like I said, I care about you. I wasn't about to let you sit alone crying your eyes out. _Someone_ had to help you, and your best friend wasn't so why not me?" I said.

"I just wanted to say thanks though and sorry again." She said.

"It's no big deal, so where was Lily during this whole thing?" I asked.

"She was making out with Jackson. That's right my brother and my best friend. Well at least if they get married my best friend will be my family member!" she said.

"Jackson and Lily?! Didn't see that one coming!" I said shocked.

"I know...I didn't either." She said.

Miley's P.O.V.

When I got home I went to the computer and signed on to AIM. I immediately got a few messages which normally I didn't and the people who sent them were even more unexpected.

GorgeousAmber: Hey Miley!

PrettyIs#1:Hey Miley!!

MILEYSMILEY: Who is this? (To Amber and Ashley)

GorgeousAmber: It's Amber silly!

PrettyIs#1: It's Ashley silly!

MILEYSMILEY: Hang on.

(Opened a chat and put them both in it)

MILEYSMILEY: Why are you talking to me?!

PrettyIs#1: Because we're like BEST FRIENDS!

GorgeousAmber: Yeah what she said!

MILEYSMILEY: Since when?

GorgeousAmber: Oh don't be silly, we always liked you!

MILEYSMILEY: What the hell is going on.

(New IM)

ZombieBoy: Hey Miley!

SMILEYMILEY: Do you know what's going on?!

ZombieBoy: What?

SMILEYMILEY: Amber and Ashley are saying that I'm their best friend! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ZombieBoy: Uh Oh

SMILEYMILEY: WHAT'S UH OH?????????????????????

ZombieBoy: I just read a tabloid.

SMILEYMILEY: Oh god what does it say?!

ZombieBoy: It says _JILEY ALERT! Jake Ryan gives up his own party to help his crying girlfriend._

SMILEYMILEY: Plz pinch me and tell me I'm dreaming! AM I BEING PUNK'D???

ZombieBoy: Not by me!

SMILEYMILEY: How did they get my name?!

ZombieBoy: It's amazing what they can find out...did I mention I'm really sorry?

(Back to A&A convo)

PrettyIs#1: So Miley you wanna go shopping?

GorgeousAmber: HEY I was going to say that!

SMILEYMILEY: Sorry I can't I'm hanging out with Lily.

GorgeousAmber: We'll come too!

PrettyIs#1: We'll come too!!

SMILEYMILEY: WAIT!

PrettyIs#1 has signed off

GorgeousAmber has signed off.

(Back to other Convo)

SMILEYMILEY: I have to go to the mall with Amber and Ashley this is the worst day of my life!!!!!!!

ZombieBoy: If it helps I'll come!

SMILEYMILEY: That will make it worse! I need to make a new screen name!

ZombieBoy: Why?

SMILEYMILEY: Because Miley ain't SMILEY anymore!

SMILEYMILEY has signed off.

JacksonS has signed on

ZombieBoy: Please tell me you didn't see the tabloid

JacksonS: Sorry dude...I'm not gonna lie

ZombieBoy: The whole WORLD has probably seen it by now!

JacksonS: So why was she crying?

ZombieBoy: Because of your mom.

JacksonS: Oh

ZombieBoy: Just so you know your doorbell will be ringing any second now.

JacksonS: Why?

ZombieBoy: Because Amber and Ashley (Yes I'm Serious) want to go to the mall with your sister.

JacksonS: I never thought that would ever happen lol.

ZombieBoy: G2G I have to bribe my sister not to tell my mom about the tabloid! BYE!

ZombieBoy has signed off


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jake's P.O.V.

"Ok Anna what's it gonna take to shut you up?" I asked.

"You have to play dolls with me every day after school for a week." She said. She kills me when I have to bribe her.

"Why can't you be like a normal little girl and accept money?!" I said.

I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Normally I would make this your punishment but I'll come up with one on my own." My mom said.

"You saw it already?" I asked and she nodded.

"Dang." I muttered under my breath.

Miley's P.O.V.

When I went downstairs I found my dad with the tabloid.

"Dang." I muttered.

"Honey please. Don't create another 'Jacksannah' thing." He said.

"I'm sorry Dad I just was really upset about Mom and he just came to comfort me." I said.

"Just don't do this again." He said, I was surprised there was no yelling. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go down to Rico's." I said. He nodded and I went upstairs to change. I put on a white denim mini skirt and my pink and black bikini with a low v neck pullover short sleeve sweatshirt.

I walked over to Rico's Jackson was on duty.

"Hey Jackson!" I said as I sat down.

"What can I get ya?" he asked.

"I'll take a mango smoothie." I said and as I did some Amber & Ashley overheard.

"I'll have the same!" they said together then said, "Oohh Tsss.".

"What's with them?" Jackson asked. They chimed in before I could, "Hello, she's dating _Jake Ryan_!" they said.

"Actually we're not dating, he was just being nice because I was crying." I said.

"Then why did he say he cared about you in the hall?" they asked.

"Were you spying?" I asked.

"That's not answering our question." Amber said.

"So what! Friends care about each other!" I shouted.

"Hey Miley!" Jake said.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Not helping!" I said pointing at Amber & Ashley.

"I _knew_ you two were going out!" they shouted at the same time and did the Oooh Tss thing.

Jake's P.O.V.

"Jake, what did I tell you about tabloids?!" my mom shouted.

"I'm sorry. I really am! I didn't even know they took the stupid picture! Miley needed _someone_ to comfort her! Her best friend wasn't even helping!" I snapped.

"I understand that! But you need to be more careful." She said.

"Ok I'm really sorry!" I said. I went up to my room and logged on to AIM. When I logged on I got 26 IMs I saw one of them was Miley, I answered her first.

ZombieBoy: Hey.

SmileyMiley: What's up? Did you get in trouble like I did?

ZombieBoy: Sort of...No punishment, but there was some yelling. You?

SmileyMiley: Same.

SmileyMiley: BTW why did you just look at me when A&A were all like 'You two are going out!'? That was completely stupid 'cuz now they think we're dating!

ZombieBoy: Maybe it's because I really wanted to go out with you.

SmileyMiley: Whatever.

ZombieBoy: is that a yes or a no?

SmileyMiley: I don't feel like talking. Answer some of your many other IMs.

SmileyMiley has signed off.

JustLikeYou22 has signed on.

ZombieBoy: Hey Hannah! I need more advice.

JustLikeYou22: shoot.

ZombieBoy: It's about Miley again.

JustLikeYou22: Ok...

ZombieBoy: I threw a party and I found her out on the deck, she was alone and she told me she was sad because it was the day her mom died a few years ago then someone took a picture of me comforting her while she was crying and it got onto a tabloid and they think we're dating and I think she's mad at me now.

JustLikeYou22: Maybe she's just stressed if she's never had to deal with paparazzi before. You never know maybe she was covering up her feeling by acting mad.

ZombieBoy: wow hannah that's great it's like you were able to get inside her head. Thanks.

JustLikeYou22: Anytime.

ZombieBoy: I might just have to take you up on that.

JustLikeYou22: I g2g phone's ringing TTFN TTYL

ZombieBoy: me 2 i'm calling miley.

ZombieBoy: Bye.

JustLikeYou22 has signed off.

ZombieBoy has signed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Miley's P.O.V.

I heard my cell ringing If We Were A Movie.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Miley, it's Jake." He said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you want to come over tonight maybe watch a movie or something?" he said.

"I guess. I just have to ask my dad." I said then yelled down the stairs _Dad can I go over to Jake's to watch a movie? _He answered _Yeah just don't be too late._

"I can come." I said.

"Great." He answered, "I'll see you in a bit.".

"Ok." I said.

Jake's P.O.V.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door.

"Hi." She said back.

"Ok I know this is random, but do you want to go swimming?" I asked her.

"Whatever." She said back.

"All right I'll go change." I said. I changed and when I came back down I saw her in a black and pink bikini.

"You ready to get thrown in?" I asked.

"Don't you dare!" she said. I smiled and then put my arms around her waist and twirled her around lifting her only slightly off the ground. (A.N. Like in HSM when Troy picks up Gabriella.) then she said, "For a second there I thought you were actually going to do that." She said.

"Who says I'm not?" I asked I still had my arms around her. I was behind her with her back on my chest, her head was turned towards me. I was leaning in I was so close and there was Anna _and_ my older brother who just got home from college snickering. We both turned.

"How many times does this have to happen?" I said extremely annoyed that Anna and Jeff ruined the second chance I had. I still had my arm on her back and she pushed it off really fast when she saw them watching.

"Sorry bro. Who's this?" he asked pointed to Miley.

"This is Miley Stewart, Miley my older brother Jeff he's on break from college. You know I still don't see how he got in." I said.

"Very funny little bro, and hi Miley." He said.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"You must truly have a gift, you manage to be nice to Anna _and_ Jeff the two most annoying people in the world." I said still mad at them for interrupting my almost kiss with Miley. Then my mom walked in, "Oh hello Miley." She said.

"Correction the _three_ most annoying people in the world." I said. Miley laughed.

"Well that may be true but I'm glad you picked a girl that doesn't mind our twisted minds, nice work squirt." Jeff said and I glared. Miley looked downright confused.

"Ok well Anna and I will leave and you can continue flirting with her and she can continue being crazy for letting you flirt with her." He said.

"Look who's talking you're the one that can't get a date to save your life!" I said.

"Well you can only get a date because you're Mr. I slay Zombies!" Jeff said.

"Ok, ok can you guys SHUT UP!!!" Miley yelled and we both shut up.

"First of all Jake, you shouldn't be talking because you've asked me out a million times and I've said no, but Jeff just because he slays Zombies on a corny TV show (no offense Jake) doesn't mean everyone falls at his feet!" she screamed.

"She's got a point I can't get her to go out with me for my life." I admitted.

Jeff said, "You pick em well little bro...she actually has a brain.".

"Ok not trying to be rude or anything but _we_ are _so_ not going out, especially after this!" she said in a raised tone.

"I think I'm gonna go and let you two work this out." Jeff said and he picked up Anna.

"Would it help if I apologized profusely?" I asked her.

"Barely." She said.

"Ok how about this." I said leaning in to kiss her. My lips touched hers without any interruptions the kiss was passionate yet soft I could feel the fireworks too. It probably went on for a little bit more than a minute until I heard Anna clapping and we both pulled away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Miley's P.O.V.

It was the best kiss in my whole life. Fireworks were all around. I was so wrapped up in the kiss with my arms around his neck and his around my waist. Then I heard clapping and we pulled away to see Anna there, we both blushed.

"Wait to go squirt." Jeff said. Because apparently he'd been watching too.

"Does everyone have to interrupt?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I think I'm just gonna go." I said.

"Oh come on, you can't leave before I throw you in the pool again." He said.

"Ha-Ha." I said sarcastically.

"Anna lets jet. Let them be." Jeff said.

"You ready to get wet?" he asked.

"No." I said. He put his arms around me and gave me a short kiss. His arms twisted around from my back to my stomach.

"You know, you're not as bad as you seem." I said, and he kissed me again.

"I told you." He said.

Jake's P.O.V.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked her once we were done in the pool. Surprisingly she said yes. I picked out a horror film knowing she would freak and I would be there to "protect" her. I was right, she completely freaked. I felt kinda bad because she looked terrified but I comforted her. Once during the movie she jumped it freaked her out so much.

"Need a ride?" I asked since it was pouring outside.

"Nah, it's only a block or two." She said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Positive. She answered and I saw her run until she turned onto her street.

"Hey little bro." Jeff said as he was probably watching me watch her.

"Hey." I said.

"You pick em well, she's nice." He said and he was right. She's perfect.

"Yeah, yeah she's perfect." I said speaking the truth. I was still taking it all in. We kissed. She doesn't hate me. Ok I'm done.

"How'd you meet her?" he asked.

"School." I answered.

"I meant how'd you actually first talk to her. That's when I remembered everything, when she first talked to me when she hated me. But I'm happy now.

"Well, at first she hated me. She thought I had an "ego the size of Russia" and that I was stuck up." I said putting air quotes around 'ego the size of Russia.

"Wow." He said sarcastically.

Miley's P.O.V.

The next day at school Jake came up in back of me and when I turned I jumped because I didn't know he was there.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" I said loud enough for some people in the hall to stop and stare.

"Ok, sorry." He said looking cute as ever.

"Will you be my girlfriend because I don't know if you are already or what because I don't know what's in your head and so I just figured I'd ask just to make sure you know..." I cut him off with a short kiss. Even though it was short it was still great.

"You're cute when you babble." I said. As I walked off.

"Is that a yes?" he asked as I walked off.

"Yes it is." I answered.

**THE END!!!**

I will be having another Jiley fan fiction very soon I already started it. Search for I'm Getting Tired Of Your Face and no she's not talking about Jake's face well in the beginning we are but it won't stay like that for long... DANG I JUST GAVE SOME AWAY! Just kidding read to find out what it's about!


End file.
